Screen savers are used by computing devices to display an image during idle periods. Typically, screen savers provide a continuously changing pattern on the display or provide a stream of images, such as a slide show of pictures. Currently, a wide variety of screen savers are offered to users. These screen savers vary in subject and complexity.
However, the known screen savers have several significant limitations. First, most screen savers comprise a static set of content. That is, the screen saver simply provides the same images or patterns continuously. For various reasons, many users like to change the content of their screen savers. Thus, users often frequently download new screen savers to their computing device. Unfortunately, it can be difficult to find a screen saver with the desired content. In addition, downloading a new screen saver may pose a security risk since the screen saver may contain viruses, spy ware, malware, etc.
Some providers on the Internet, such as Flicr, offer a service where the screen saver streams images that are updated by the service. Typically, this service requires a subscription or registration. The user may even by permitted to upload images for use in the screen saver. However, a user may not wish to subscribe to a service simply for screen saver pictures. Users may also be concerned about publishing personal images to an external service over the Internet. In addition, the user may prefer to construct pictures that are personal to them or their friends and family rather than images from general sources. Unfortunately, it is difficult to construct such a personalized screen saver.
Accordingly, it may be desirable to provide methods and systems that allow users to easily construct a personalized screen saver.